1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method for monitoring well drilling or production activities.
2. Description of the Related Art
The life span of an oil well can generally be described in 5 stages: 1) The well research and planning stage; 2) The well drilling stage; 3) The well completion stage; 4) The oil production stage; and 5) The well closure or abandonment stage. The drilling, completion, and production stages of the oil well are generally monitored closely by various experts in their respective fields to maximize the efficiency and safety of the well during these stages. One example of expert monitoring of a well drilling process can be found in measurement while drilling (MWD) techniques. MWD tools are used by drilling rigs to transmit detailed drilling parameter information in real time from the drilling tool, typically located near the drill bit, to a proximate surface location where the drilling parameter information is reviewed by an expert. The expert, who is often times an drilling operator with tens of years of experience in the drilling industry, generally monitors the drilling parameter information transmitted from the downhole drilling tool to determine if the drilling process is operating at or near an optimal or desired range.
Further, MWD tools are generally capable of taking directional surveys in real time, such as through the use of accelerometers and magnetometers to measure the inclination and azimuth of the wellbore at that location. MWD tools can also provide information about the conditions at the drill bit, such as the rotational speed of the drillstring, smoothness of the rotation, type and severity of any downhole vibration, downhole temperature, torque and weight on bit, mud flow volume, various fluid pressures, etc. On site analysis of the drilling parameter information by the expert allows the operator to drill the well more efficiently, and to ensure that the MWD tool and any other downhole tools, such as mud motors, rotary steering systems, and LWD tools, are operating correctly and are unlikely to fail due to overstress or improper operation.
Another advantage of local expert monitoring is the ability to provide well control. Well control is generally known as the dangerous effects of unexpected high pressures on the surface equipment of drilling rigs searching for oil and/or gas. A drilling fluid is generally used to aid in well control, and failure to manage and control the pressure effects of the drilling fluid is known to cause serious equipment damage and possible injury to those working on the drilling rig. Well control generally includes the monitoring for the “symptoms” of impending pressure imbalance situations and the procedures for operating well site equipment to understand the situation and take remedial or corrective actions prior to an unexpected and dangerous pressure release at the surface of the well (generally known as a blowout).
Although local expert monitoring of each well during the drilling and/or production stages has clearly shown to increase the productivity and safety of the well, having multiple experts on-site at each of thousands of wells being drilled, especially when many current oil wells are configured as offshore platforms, imposes significant manpower allocation challenges on drilling operation companies. Therefore, there is a need in the art for a system and method for experts to remotely monitor and control well operations.